Mobile devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers, smart watches, and other computing devices, often include applications that provide interfaces that allow users to utilize services from network service providers. An example of such applications and/or services is map and/or navigation related applications and/or services. For example, while a user is using a map application on a mobile device, the map application can use a network (e.g., Internet connection) to obtain map data (e.g., map images, points of interest, etc.) for the mobile device's current location from a map service over the network connection. The map application can then provide various map related services to the user using the map data received from the map service. To enable the user to continue using the maps service while the mobile device is offline (e.g., not connected to the network), the map application on the mobile device can download map data and store the map data on the mobile device so that the map data can be used when the mobile device is offline (e.g., not connected to the network). However, it is not always clear to a user what maps they will need in advance (e.g., it is not clear when they will be offline), what the maps to be downloaded contain, or how to manage maps once they are downloaded.